1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to a hand tool configured to temporarily hold a bolt, or threaded rod, securely within a pipe fitting, or other aperture where bolts and threaded rods are used, while the tradesman fastens a nut onto the end of the bolt or threaded rod.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the construction trades, pipes are commonly used to transport and protect or isolate a variety of materials, like water, sewage, and even electrical cables. These pipes come in sections with a variety of diameters and lengths. However, the pipe sections must be connected together in order to form a continuous tube. To form angles and offsets between one section of pipe and another, pipe fittings with the appropriate angle or offset, are interposed between the two sections of pipes and coupled thereto.
In plumbing and heating and ventilation systems, pipe couplings like those manufactured by Victaulic Company and other manufacturers are often used to connect sections of pipe and fittings together. In fire protection applications, such as fire suppressant systems, specialized pipe couplings, like FireLock® Brand pipe couplings, also manufactured by Victaulic Company, are often used.
Generally, pipe couplings include two U-shaped halves with a flange at either end that are fitted together to form a ring. Each flange has an aperture formed thereon that is configured to receive a bolt therethrough. The two bolts fitted through apertures connect the two halves of the pipe coupling together. Nuts threaded onto the ends of the bolts prevent the two halves of the pipe coupling from separating. A rubber or synthetic rubber gasket is also used in conjunction with the pipe coupling to form a water-tight seal at a seam formed between two pipe sections, or fittings or combination thereof.
To couple two sections of pipe together (or a pipe and a fitting, or two fittings), a liberal amount of grease is applied to the gasket and the ends of the pipe sections (or fittings) to help with positioning the gasket and to ensure a good seal is formed between the pipe sections (or fittings) and the pipe coupling. The gasket is positioned on one end of the pipe (or fitting). Next, the ends of the pipe (or fittings) are carefully lined up. If pipes are being coupled together, the pipes are often restrained at this point to prevent movement; however, this is not always the case. The rubber or synthetic rubber gasket is then repositioned over the seam formed between the two sections of pipe.
The tradesman then positions the two halves of the pipe coupling around the pipe sections and over the gasket. Frequently, the tradesman uses a first bolt to loosely connect the two halves of the pipe coupling together. The tradesman then loosely tightens the nut on the first bolt (so that it will not fall off) and inserts the second bolt through the other set of apertures. While squeezing the flanges on unconnected side of the pipe coupling, the tradesman must thread the nut onto the second bolt and tighten it.
This procedure suffers from disadvantages, however. Frequently, the tradesman's hands are covered in grease, making the nuts and bolts slippery and easily dropped and lost. This situation not only leads to construction delays, but also to great frustration of the tradesman. This procedure is further complicated in the case of coupling two fittings together or when coupling a fitting to a section of pipe because the fitting must often be held by the tradesman while attaching the coupling to the fitting and pipe section. In this instance, if the tradesman drops a nut or bolt or has forgotten to keep the requisite wrench to tighten the nuts and bolts on his or her person, the tradesman may have to remove the pipe coupling from the pipe sections and fitting in order to retrieve the dropped part or missing tool. This situation also leads to added fatigue of the tradesman and, consequently, the frequency of mistakes made by the tradesman increases.
In many cases, the tradesman is working in tight quarters where there is little room for his or her hands, which increase the frequency with which nuts and bolts may be dropped and, as a result, the fatigue and frustrations of the tradesman.
These procedures are further complicated by the fact that the tradesman is often working on overhead pipe sections, which ultimately leads to further fatigue of the tradesman as he or she is constantly reaching over his or her head.
Therefore, there is a need for tool to aid the tradesman while installing a pipe coupling. There is also a need for a tool that minimizes the frequency that a tradesman may drop a nut or bolt while installing a pipe coupling. There is also a need for a tool that allows the tradesman to install of a pipe coupling within small confines.